


Un Nuevo Vínculo

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben - Freeform, Díada, F/M, Rey - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Vínculo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: En medio de la angustia, Ben siente como un nuevo vínculo, muy diferente al que tiene con Rey, se adhiere a su cuerpo y su alma.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Reylo





	Un Nuevo Vínculo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lubamoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/gifts).



Nadie lo hubiera podido preparar para ese momento de su vida. Ben estaba sentado en la sala de espera vuelto loco de los nervios. Sentía a Rey en el vínculo y sentía su dolor físico que incrementaba. Hacía solo quince minutos que se había despedido de ella pero le parecía una eternidad. De haber podido entrar con ella y sostenerle la mano lo hubiera hecho, aunque tampoco estaba muy seguro de tener la fortaleza que Rey le había mostrado antes de ingresar al quirófano.

Ben se pasó la mano por su alborotado cabello, por décima ocasión. Movía los dedos, desesperado. Sus pensamientos iban al mil por hora ¿Cuánto tardaría? ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Qué debía hacer? Esperar, sólo eso. Sin embargo, la paciencia no era algo que lo distinguiera a diferencia de Rey que si la poseía.

 _—_ Rey —pronunció en un susurro. Ella le había hecho prometer que, si algo malo pasaba, él tendría que ser fuerte. Ben había asentido para insuflarle tranquilidad pero no sabía si podría cumplir esa promesa. Movió la cabeza como apartando esos pensamientos negativos de su mente e inspiró aire tratando de calmarse, pero no pudo. No podía poner su mente en blanco, no en esos momentos en que debía estar alerta.

Sin querer pensó en su madre y en su padre y les rogó que si tenían alguna forma de intervenir, que hicieran que todo saliera bien. Estaba en medio de esa plegaria cuando el silencio en la sala de espera se vio interrumpido por unos pasos y voces que entraban a ella:

— ¡Aquí estas! —exclamó Rose con cara asustada.

— Solo, ¿por qué no nos avisaste enseguida? —exigió Finn alterado.

— Lo lamento, aprendiz, no sabía que tenía que informarles antes de que mi esposa se pusiera mal.

— Ey, Finn, basta ya. Todos estamos preocupados —se metió Poe entre ellos—. Va a estar bien Ben, solo debemos esperar —el aludido asintió.

Ninguno dijo nada más y tomaron asiento al lado de Ben en los otros asientos disponibles. Estuvieron así cerca de media hora más hasta que algo alertó a Ben.

El dolor de Rey hacía rato que había cesado, sin embargo, sintió el vínculo tensarse lo que lo hizo alzar la cabeza como buscando la fuente de ese repentino movimiento. Entonces, sintió un repentino latigazo entre las costillas del lado derecho. Era como si otro hilo tirara de ellas hacia un extremo que no podía alcanzar aún. Luego, dos minutos después otro lazo lo tironeó del lado izquierdo seguido de una cálida sensación que lo inundó de pies a cabeza. Ahí estaba. Un nuevo vínculo, tan diferente al que tenía con Rey. Sin ser consciente, Ben comenzó a temblar, lo que desconcertó a sus amigos que lo miraban pues estaba como en trance.

— Y-Ya… —balbuceó él con la mirada perdida.

— ¿Ya qué Ben? ¿Qué pasó? —lo sacudió Rose asustada. Finn se puso de pie y una sonrisa se ensanchó sobre su rostro. Lo había sentido.

— Ya están aquí —pronunció. Rose y Poe entendieron enseguida.

— Oh dios… ya nacieron ¡ya nacieron! —Poe dio brincos y abrazó a Rose y a Finn con euforia. Luego fue hasta Ben, se hincó y lo abrazó también aunque el joven seguía tieso en su postura.

— ¿El señor Solo? —estaban en medio de gritos y euforia cuando una enfermera irrumpió en la sala. Miró a los tres en busca del padre.

— Es él —señaló Poe. Como si le hubieran puesto un resorte Ben reaccionó de inmediato y se puso de pie.

— ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Cómo están?

— La madre y los hijos gozan de excelente salud y lo esperan —anunció ella sonriente. Ben por fin pudo coger aire—. ¿Me acompaña?

— C-Claro —antes de seguir a la enfermera se volteó a ver a sus tres amigos. Rose lloraba a lágrima viva, Finn le sonreía y Poe mostraba sus pulgares. Siguió a la enfermera por inercia entre aquellos pasillos hasta que ella se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación.

— Los dejaré un momento a solas. Cualquier cosa que necesite hay un timbre en la cabecera de la cama.

— G-Gracias —dijo él asintiendo. La enfermera dio media vuelta y siguió por aquel pasillo hasta perderse de vista. Ben se quedó un momento ahí parado. Era extraño. Estaba nervioso, feliz, asustado. Quería gritar y quería correr. Todo al mismo tiempo. Y por supuesto quería ver a Rey y conocer a sus hijos. Ben tomó aire. Sentía a Rey en una explosión de sentimientos y emociones al igual que él y otras dos extensiones en su vínculo en total calma. Tragó saliva y movió su mano para abrir la puerta usando la fuerza. Cuando entró la sonrisa de su esposa le dio la bienvenida y él casi se desmaya. Ella estaba inclinada hacia una cuna que estaba del lado derecho de la cama y miraba a sus hijos.

Ben se acercó con sigilo. Rey le ofreció su mano y él se la tomó para luego asomarse en la cuna y ver a los dos pequeñines que estaban ahí enrollados en unas mantas. Los dos niños que veían con adoración a su madre se percataron de su presencia y posaron su mirada hacia él.

— ¿P-Puedo…?

— Por supuesto, mi amor —lo alentó Rey.

Con sumo cuidado el papá primerizo tomó a uno de los bebés y lo acomodó en su regazo y luego se inclinó para tomar al otro con su otro brazo. Rey rio ante el hecho de que Ben era tan grande que era capaz de cargar a sus dos hijos al mismo tiempo.

Ya instalados en sus brazos, él los miró por un momento: Aún estaban hinchaditos, pero le pareció que eran idénticos a Rey. Ambos tenían el cabello negro, heredados de él y uno tenía los ojos verdes de su bella madre y el otro, ojos azules como los de su abuelo Anakin y Luke. Sin previo aviso las lágrimas bajaron por el rostro de Ben y comenzó a sollozar. Rey comenzó también contagiada por el momento.

— Los amo, los amo con toda mi vida, a los tres —declaró en medio de aquel llanto que no podía detener. Besó las frentes de sus pequeños que lo miraban curiosos.

— Y nosotros te amamos a ti, Ben —Rey le extendió los brazos y él se acercó a ella para darle un tierno beso mientras todavía sostenía a los gemelos.

— Te juro que voy a dar lo mejor de mí para que nuestros hijos y tú tengan una buena vida.

— Lo sé mi amor, así será.

Uno de los pequeños bostezó y luego su hermanito lo imitó. Ben soltó una carcajada. Eran lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Les besó las frentes de nuevo y luego los volvió a depositar en la cuna con mucho cuidado. Se sentó al borde de la cama junto a Rey y vieron como poco a poco los bebitos se fueron quedando dormidos. Entonces Ben aprovechó para abrazar a Rey y sin poder evitarlo lloró en su hombro todo lo que tenía atorado.

— Nunca pensé que sería padre. Jamás me pasó por la mente —comenzó él. Rey lloraba de nuevo—. Nunca pensé que podría ser feliz, pero lo soy, y tengo miedo, pero los tengo a ustedes, te tengo a ti para no dejarme caer. No quiero hacerlo mal. Ya no quiero hacerlo mal…

— No lo harás, Ben. Serás un buen padre, lo sé. Hemos esperado a nuestros hijos nueve largos meses y al fin están aquí. Nos espera mucho por vivir con ellos —Rey lo apartó de su pecho y le tomó la cara entre las manos.

— Te amo, Rey. Gracias por darme a mis hijos, gracias por casarte conmigo, gracias por aceptarme —declaró él, aun derramando lágrimas. Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Mi Ben… —le dijo apresando los labios de su esposo—. Te amo.

— Te admiro muchísimo. Eres la mujer más fuerte y valiente que conozco.

— Y tú el esposo más amoroso de toda la galaxia. Gracias por cumplir todos mis antojos durante el embarazo. Voy a extrañar comer toda clase de cosas extrañas —Ben se recompuso y se rio.

— Yo también. Extrañaré ir a comprarte cosas en la madrugada o prepararte postres a todas horas.

— Ahora vamos a dormir menos —suspiró ella.

— Lo sé —quizás si sea buena idea dejar que los tios Poe, Finn y Rose nos ayuden un poco.

— No te olvides de Chewie —le recordó Rey—. Alguién me contó que es experto en dormir bebés en su regazo —ella le guiño el ojo.

— Comprobado científicamente —sonrió Ben.

**Author's Note:**

> No quería que pasara desapercibido por mi, así que por eso hice este pequeño Fic por motivo del cumpleaños de mi querida amiga Lubamoon, escritora Reylo a la cual conocí hace poco por la magia de este maravilloso fandom y que me ha regalado muchas alegrías leyéndola y comentando con ella sobre nuestra adorada Diada. Muchas felicidades querida! Espero que tu día haya sido maravilloso!


End file.
